rocketrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Pidgi
History Pidgi was created in a Vaeiiran lab as a part of their experiments to hybridize Eevee DNA into other pokemon, to make them into better weapons. Pidgi named himself as such after misreading his designation, Pidgeot-1. The lab was destroyed when some of the other experiments escaped, and Pidgi was let loose into the wild. After encountering humans for the first time, he trained himself to speak their language so he may study them better. During his travels, he came across and ancient tablet describing Ho-Oh. Having never seen a Ho-Oh before, Pidgi misinterpreted this tablet as a prophecy describing the fire bird legendary among Pidgeot, and made it his goal to fulfill this legend. While searching for the required tools, he got captured by Blue, but decided having a trainer would be mutually beneficial. Pidgi went off alone one day and robbed the Celadon department store, stealing a large amount of fire stones. He then flew to Mt. Silver to attempt the transformation. Upon eating multiple fire stones, Pidgi gained the powers he sought, however, his body is unable to handle using them for extended periods of time. After completing his 'ritual', Pidgi returned to Blue to serve as her pokémon again. After traveling with Blue for some time, Pidgi eventually moved on and met Adam, and the two obtained a ship. They now travel the seas in search of adventure. After discovering some of Pidgi's past with the Vaeiiran thanks to his memories coming back, Adam and Pidgi decided to try to change his types like in the old experiments. Using a dozen thunderstones, Pidgi changed to electric type. Returning to Johto to rest for awhile, Pidgi and Adam got trapped in some sort of alternate dimension created by Yuuka. They manage to fight and defeat her, then break out of the strange place. Yuuka joined them afterwards as they traveled to an island in search of treasure. Here they met ???, and discovered the Ruins of the Unown. Once the ruins were cleared, Pidgi had a confrontation with Rosaline, which led to him and ??? going on a quest to disable the bombs implanted in phase 2 and 3 VAPs. Along the way, they assisted TSW and Black Mage in defeating Chaos. Afterwards, they were successful in disabling the bombs, and returned back to base. Abilities Moves: Dive, Fly, Mirror Move, Brave Bird, Shock Wave, Charge Beam, Volt Tackle, Discharge, and Thunderbolt. Can use Megavolt, but only when power is maxed out with Overcharge. Using this will reset him to default in all stats, with the exception of any lowered by the enemy. Ability: Overcharged (allows Pidgi to become electric type and use electric moves, causing his attack to rise and defenses lower with critical hits), immunity to poison granted by Holy Sphere Items: Amulet of Earth (gives one level of resistance to rock and ground type attacks, lowers base speed), Talons of Banishment (Pidgi's physical attacks deal extra damage to unown and beings from outside this universe), Unholy Thundering Talons (Boosts power of Dark and Electric attacks by 10%) Category:Characters Category:Pokémon